Set the Sun
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: Sirius returns and wants his most prized possession back - along with the witch who currently owns it. Looking for a Beta!


Chapter One.

The infamous black 1978 Harley-Davidson FXS Low Rider motorcycle owned by the late Sirius Black sat outside of the Burrow, just one more reminder of the passing of the beloved Marauder. It had been sitting there for nearly a week now, idling in the back yard of the Weasley residence. It had been left to Sirius' godson after his untimely death, but the poor boy couldn't even look at the bike – too many memories, he said, it hurt to even think about the bike; Hence the reason it was behind the Weasley's house covered in a black tarp.

It was an earlier model – featuring the frame and engine from the FL-series "Big Twins" supported by the front end of the smaller XL Sportster models. The large 74-cubic-inch V-twin exhaled through a two-into-one header. The seat height was at 27 inches. A matte-black finish was used on the instrument panel and upper tank trim. It was in excellent condition for being nearly eighteen years old, but of course it had been Sirius' most prized possession. And did one thing no other bike of it's kind could – it flew.

This had been the bike that nineteen year old Sirius had ridden to Auror training…to his best mate's wedding…to the house he had bought with the money he got from his Uncle Alphard on his twentieth birthday. This had also been the bike that Sirius had lent to Hagrid to fly Harry to safety. This had been the bike that carried years of memories, both good and bad, and now…Now it had been abandoned on the lawn of the Weasley family.

...

Harry Potter stared out the window of the cavernous Weasley dinning room. Jaded, as he stared at the large object barely covered by the black tarp through the large picture window across from him. He had practically see every detail of the bike through the waterproof canvas that covered it, for he had seen it many times, and could imagine his godfather sitting on top of it, waving at him, with his familiar toothy grin.

He felt a small hand rub at his shoulder and needed to blink hard to clear his foggy mind before turning to see the red head beside him, who smiled softly, "Everything alright, Harry?" Her voice was quiet, but he could hear the waver in her words, as if she was uncertain of having interrupted his thoughts to say them. He noticed the worry in her cornflower blue eyes, "Everything's fine."

She nodded, but didn't look for a moment like she had been fooled by his obvious lie – everything was not fine. And it probably wouldn't be for a very long time. He had begun to put up a guard against everyone because now he was scared of letting someone get as close as Sirius had been, only to watch them be taken away as he had; Because this was the beginning of a war, one that would go down in both the magical and muggle history books as an epic battle for peace against an overwhelming force of evil; and there was surely more deaths to come.

The entire table had quieted as they watched the exchange. And the intense looks made Harry stare down at his plate of food, still completely covered with a home-cooked meal, he picked up the fork beside it and began to eat as he tried to ignore the gazes. He could hear George and Fred say something about running into Oliver Wood yesterday in Hogsmeade, and then he could hear everyone resume their dinner and conversations.

He stopped eating moments later, placing the fork down – he wasn't hungry, really. And glared at the glass of pumpkin juice in front of him, thinking about the Kingsley's visit last week when he arrived along with a solemn looking Remus to discuss what he wanted to do with the things he inherited from Sirius' will. He didn't have the strength to go back to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place to look through the things instead he told them to pack everything up and place it in the attic. But later that day, Remus had shown up with the bike beside him, _'Harry, he wanted you to have it._'

But the thing was…he didn't want it. It hurt enough to know Sirius was gone and would never come back – but to have his bike flaunting it in his face was pure torture. He lifted his head, coughed to clear his throat, and looked pointedly at Arthur Weasley, "Do you know anyone who would be interested in a flying motorcycle?"

...

Hermione Granger had fallen in love with it the moment she first saw it. It was hard to explain in words how she could think of the inanimate object as beautiful – but that bike…But that bike was bloody beautiful like the seeing first snow fall after finishing a ten page essay on the importance of Skele-Gro, like a rainbow after a dreary rainstorm, like the sound of laughter when your day is going wrong. And she had hoped that one day she would have just like it.

But over time, she had forgotten it – placed that feeling of overwhelming obsession with owning the flying Harley in the back of her mind, and hadn't thought back to it until this moment. Had Harry just said what her brain had wanted her to think he said? Was he really going to sell the only possession his godfather really cared for to some strange friend of Arthur Weasley?

Arthur gaped like a salmon in fresh air, before stuttering out, "I…I do know a couple of chaps who might be interested…Are you sure 'arry?" Harry nodded, and his emerald green eyes shown with a light that hadn't been seen there for a while, "I don't want it – might as well give it to someone who really wants it, so it's not just sitting and rusting in your backyard, right?"

The table had gone quiet once more and only the fluttering of the trees in the slight breeze outside could be heard. The twins raised their eyebrows at Ginny, who was currently the only one who seemed to be unflustered by Harry's sudden announcement, who merely shrugged and continued to eat her dinner as if unfazed that is until a female voice broke the silence, "I want it."

The entire table shifted their eyes to the bushy haired girl sitting at one end of the table beside Percy and Charlie. She fixed her eyes on Harry, "I want it", she repeated a bit louder to make sure that he had heard her. She brushed an unruly curl from her face, "How much do you want for it?" Harry opened his mouth when Molly interrupted, "Oh no, dear. Have you any idea how dangerous that thing is? Arthur had one for a while – nearly busted his head when he accidentally turned too hard at a curve! That one didn't even fly! And you are not nearly old enough to ride it yet. Tell her Harry, tell her she'd be making an enormous mistake!"

"Do you really want it?" Harry asked, as if suspicious she would be doing this to save him from making the mistake of selling the bike to some random guy Mr. Weasley knew and losing that part of Sirius. Little did he know, she was only asking for her own benefit; that her heart seemed to be overwhelmed with happiness; that she had been dreaming of that bike for years. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her excitement and waved a dismissive hand in the air, "Honestly, Harry, I wouldn't have asked how much you'd like it for if I didn't want it." He stared at her in a dubious way, unsure what to say in response. "I'd rather it go to someone who will actually use it 'Mione."

She arched an eyebrow, "And I won't?" She looked slightly perturbed at the assumption he was making and he hesitated before sputtering out something to dig him an even larger hole. "I just mean…well you know…how are you supposed to use something you don't even know how to drive, eh?" Beside him Ron pretended to choke on his pumpkin juice and coughed rather obnoxiously loud to try to divert everyone's attention, but the look of pure fury that crossed Hermione's face had the entire family's focus. She stood up abruptly her large chocolate eyes holding his, efficiently communicating her anger, "I'm not some blithering idiot Harry! I am fully capable to learning to ride that bike - and be absolutely brilliant at it!"

He was looking around the table for someone to second his opinion when he felt Ginny's hand once again as she lay it on top of his, "Just think - if you give her the bike, she can never scold any of us again about how dangerous something is." "And just in time too -" George bellowed. "-we're about to test a few new products!" followed Fred. And just like that it was settled; Harry couldn't say no to all the possibilities that that suggestion would allow, he'd give the bike to Hermione.

...

...

...

**Author's Note: **Ahhhh, I've missed you guys SO much. I hope you enjoy this alllll new story, I'd love to hear your feedback since it's been a while since I've posted anything. I swear, I'm gonna update my other stories…someday…so just sit up and be patient and I'll have them right to you! What do you think?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything; unfortunately


End file.
